User talk:Bee Waifu
Non Canon Friendly. It's something that violates (not just sits in a grey area of) canon. This site runs on canon, so violating that is violating the rules. --Lither My talk 11:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, off topic, if you want to mark an article as your own, just copy-paste and if you want to mark it as under construction, copy-paste . Please also remember to sign your posts. --Lither My talk 11:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I understand that you probably feel bad about the R.O.M. and the Searcher. Just don't get discouraged. It is rare for a new User to not have their first articlkes either deleted or extensively remodeled. I have faith that you will come up with something great soon enough. Supahbadmarine 16:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you got steam at all? Its much easier to discuss this on that. Remember to sign off your messages with ~(4 times) so i can get to ur page quicker. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, whats your username. We can discuss it much easier on there. My users kirbycolin1. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 21:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, whats your name so i can add you? No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 05:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, added accept whenever your online. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 05:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, message me whenever your on, im on right now but only for a little bit. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Deceit on Tegotia Can you get on steam soon? I tried to message you but you went offline.No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Australia, im going on holidays for a week in 3 days. Remember to sign your messages. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 06:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to make edits to the Rise of the Xith'Kai section of my article whenever. Im gonna start work on my orks tomorrow. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 04:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) If you'd like some more links with some of your articles, feel free to post your requests in this blog. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 08:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm happy for the Kol-kotan and the Aurun to be enemies of the Floragans. Jackal Hyena 17:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) i just got those Rubric Marines from the Internet = Image Shack / Hadrun's Images Kasrkin Veteran / 16:09 / 11, 23, 2011 You won't be hearing from Viva in a while. He got kicked off by his mom for using naughty pictures in his articles. Supahbadmarine 16:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I love the story. It gives both Hordac and the Xai'athi the respect they deserve. Nice job! Vivaporius 17:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blade. I was wondering, it seems like all of your evil races, The Xith'kai, Banned Milice and the Silver Army all seem to revolve around the undead. Why is that? Supahbadmarine 20:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I guess so, but as far as the Silver Army goes, I lump thme in because a lot of the images you use for them hints at the undead. Supahbadmarine 21:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) It won't work. I've already tried talking to Eildon twice, but he ignored me, and reuploaded the pictures under new names. I've left a message on Total's talk page, and hopefully he'll be able to handle the issue. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bladium, could I arrange your Senimar page to make it more presentable? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely. Thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) DIdn't change more than what was nessecary. Check it out. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. Be nice to have more allies. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. That would be the most probable case. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:58, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Just added the part of the Senimar-Xai'athi alliance in the Solaris article. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'll check out the work. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC)